Donkey Kong Land Returns
Donkey Kong Land Returns is a Nintendo 3DS game developed by Toucan and published by Nintendo in 2012. It is the return of the Donkey Kong Land series. This game will feature a Banana Yellow game card instead of a standard white game card. In November 2012, Nintendo released a green Donkey Kong themed 3DS system that came bundled with this game. Gameplay DKLR plays like the original DKL games. You play as a team of two kongs and have to get through many types of levels. On the map players will select two kongs they wish to use. All kongs can complete every level, but there are secrets that only certain kong combinations can access. Modes *'Adventure '- The main mode of the game which can be played in single-player or co-op. *'Time Attack' - Replay any level you've beaten for the fastest time. *'Competition '- Play with up to four players in a race in any level you've beaten. *'Minigames '- Play some minigames. **'Crosshair Cranky' - Aim for the Kremlings but don't hit your chimpy chums. **'Funky Fishing' - Catch fish to earn points, but don't get any garbage, or you'll lose points. Controls * or - Move * - Jump *''' ' - Attack, throw barrel, hold to run *' ' - Jump off Animal buddy *' ' - Team up *' ' - Swap kongs *Start or Select - Pause game Worlds *Kongo Jungle *Coconut Caverns *Coral Cove *Towering Tiki Tree *Banana Ruins *Kremling Kliffs Characters Playable 'Donkey Kong' - He's the leader of the DK crew! His hand slap can reveal objects hidden underground. 'Diddy Kong' - Donkey's little nephew, his small size makes him the fastest and allows him to jump higher than the other kongs. 'Dixie Kong' - Diddy's girlfriend. She can use her ponytail to hover and get across large gaps. 'Kiddy Kong' - Dixie's cousin. His immense strength allows him to break weak floors. He can also jump on the water. Non-playable '''Cranky Kong' - Although he's grouchy, he'll give you some tips on where to find Bonus Barrels. Wrinkly Kong - Even as a ghost she can help you. She'll give you some tips on gameplay. Funky Kong - Funky has various challenges you can play to win some Banana coins, bananas, or extra lives. Swanky Kong - He'll ask you questions about the game. Get them correct to win bananas and lives. King K.Rool '- The main villain. He's once again stolen the Kong's Banana Hoard. Animal buddies '''Rambi '- He can smash through nearly any enemy. Hold A for Rambi's charge. '''Enguarde- He can help you swim very easily. Hold A for Enguarde's stab. Squawks '- Squawks can help the kongs get to out of reach places. Press Y to shoot an egg. '''Quawks '- Quawks can't shoot eggs but he can carry barrels. Hold Y to carry a barrel 'Squitter '- Squitter can shoot webs to defeat enemies and make temporary platforms. Press Y to shoot a web for attacks, press A to shoot a web for platforms press A again to turn the web into a platform. 'Parry '- He flies above you, collecting objects for you. 'Ellie '- She can shoot water and carry barrels with her snout. Hold Y to carry a barrel, press R to shoot water. 'Winky '- He can make very high jumps. 'Expresso '- Expresso can help the kongs run really fast. Items ' Bananas '- Collect 100 for an extra life. ''' Banana bunch - Worth 10 bananas. ' Balloon '- Red ones are worth 1 extra life, green ones are worth 2, and blue ones are worth 3. ' Banana coins '- Collect these to buy hints from Cranky, or use Funky's plane. ' Kremkoins '- When you beat a bonus game you'll win a Kremkoin. You'll need all the Kremkoins in the game to complete the game 101%. ' DK coins' - There's one of these hidden in each level. Collecting them will add to your percentage. ' K O N G letters' - Collect all four to earn an extra life. Barrels 'Normal '- These barrels will roll in one direction and break when they hit a wall. 'Vine '- These barrels will break when they hit an enemy. 'Steel '- These barrels roll through tough enemies and bounce off walls. You can ride on top of one. 'DK '- If you've lost the other kong, break this barrel to get him back. 'Star '- This is the mid level check point, if you lose you'll return here. 'Bonus '- Get in these to go to a bonus game. 'Cannon '- Shoot yourself out of one of these to reach new heights. '! '- Makes you temporarily invincible. 'Animal '- You'll turn into the animal that appears on the side of the barrel. 'Rocket '- These will fly up and shoot you out like a cannon barrel. Enemies Kritter - These guys just walk forward. Just roll or jump on them to defeat them. Klaptrap - This small kremling has huge jaws. You'll get hurt by rolling into them, so jump on top of them to defeat them. Gnawty - Another weak enemy, just a small attack will defeat them. Zinger - You can't defeat these guys directly, but you can defeat them with a barrel. Gallery DKLRUSAgamecard.png|North American Game Card DonkeyKong3DS.png|The Donkey Kong themed 3DS Trivia *The fact that the game comes on a Banana Yellow game card is a nod to the original Donkey Kong Land series, which came on Banana Yellow Game Paks. *Cranky Kong often calls the 3DS's 3D effect a waste of good graphics. Category:Toucan Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Games developed by Toucan Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Sequels Category:Cooperative Games